


My vows to you

by Anita7



Series: Sanvers Vows [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Two months after the Sanvers wedding.Alex writes a text to Maggie and gives it to her.It's all fluff.





	My vows to you

**Author's Note:**

> (In italics is the text Alex writes.)

I _want to kiss you, make love to you. I want to treat you better than anyone's ever done for you. I wanna make you feel the most wanted, and loved and then make you forget all about it 'cause all you can feel is happiness and the comfort and serenity mixed with pleasure and pure joy running through your veins as I make love to you. As my fingers get inside you or my tongue gets lapping at you._

 

_I wanna love you, so much, so that your heart never feels a tiny bit if space that's not filled and surrounded by love._

 

_I wanna kiss you every single time you want one of my kisses. I wanna kiss you when your dimples show and I wanna kiss you when your smirk fills your face. I wanna kiss you when you look all excited or when you're suddendly shy, looking down at your shoes. You're so damn beautiful every single time._

 

_I wanna kiss you when the rain's pouring down and your umbrella's not enough and your arms and your trousers are getting all soaked up._

 

_I wanna love you when you feel sad so that you don't feel sad for long and I wanna make love to you when you're a bit down or apathetic so that you feel all pumped up again._

 

_I wanna take you to music gigs and see your face light up and feel the rush of desire as your whole body jumps up and down._

 

_I want you to be mine, forever._

 

_I know that I am yours and will be yours in any universe, any year, any when, any how, anywhere. I love you_.

 

*Maggie takes the piece of paper Alex has just given her*

"Alex, isn't just two months after the wedding a bit early to renew our vows?"

\----- *Maggie reads the text* ---

*A couple stray tears rolling down Maggie's face* "I love you"


End file.
